Research and Development
by dragonflybeach
Summary: Luna needs some help from her husband for her new book. PWP, basically.


A/N - Just a little something while I'm still trying to work through writer's block on one of my other stories.

It's all Gamma's fault.

* * *

"Hello Theo," Luna blazed through the lab, greeting her husband's partner without even looking at him. "I need Draco in the office."

She grabbed the required person's sleeve and pulled him toward a door at the back of the lab.

Theo laughed to himself and called after them "At least she won't get pregnant this time."

"What do y…" Draco began before his wife closed and locked the door wordlessly behind them and covered his mouth with her own.

As if he didn't know.

"Been writing today, I take it?" he asked with a smirk as they broke for air.

"Yes." Luna sighed before attacking his mouth again.

"Not magizoology today?" he murmured around her lips.

"The other writing contract." She answered, pushing him against the door.

"I thought you were supposed to write it, not act it out." He inquired innocently, pressing his lips against her neck.

"I need to try out the choreography." She informed him, tangling her hands in his hair and tugging. "Make sure what I described works."

"You couldn't wait until I got home?" he asked, pulling up her shirt.

"Didn't want to let the hormones build up that long." She muttered, tugging at his lab coat. "Not good for the baby. Makes them have ginger hair."

A laugh rumbled from deep in his throat, making him pause for a moment before his lips closed around her nipple. "Merlin knows we can't let that happen. The Prophet will be accusing you of cheating on me with a Weasley."

She tugged her wand out of her sleeve and finishing yanking her shirt over her head. She transfigured the desk into a bed.

"You could have owled me to come home." He suggested, unfastening his belt and shoving off trousers and underwear together.

"The children might have interrupted." She shrugged, pushing down her elastic waist maternity jeans.

"Dimpy would keep them busy." He reminded her.

She grinned wickedly before pressing him back onto the newly created mattress. "I'm going to keep _you_ busy."

"Are you sure there aren't some second trimester pregnant hormones working as well?" he teased. "When you're not pregnant you're able to control yourself a little better."

She straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him again. "Who forgot the contraceptive charm this time?"

"It was all your fault." His hands reached down to close around her hips and grind their bodies together. "You dragged me into the cloakroom at my mother's birthday party and showed me you didn't have anything on under your dress. Any red blooded man would have lost his train of thought." He tipped his head up, aiming for her breasts again. "Besides, I don't think I forgot the other three times."

"The first one … oh, yes, there!" She moved against his fingers that had found their way between her legs. "First one didn't count. We were trying to get pregnant."

"So you admit you were the one who forgot the other two times?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Draco, you talk too much." She muttered.

Without warning, she turned so that her back was facing him, still straddling him, and pulled one of his knees up so that his foot rested against the bed. He started to bend his other knee but she pushed it back down.

"No, like this." She whispered, taking him inside her, holding onto his leg as she rode him while rubbing her more sensitive parts against his raised thigh. "Yes." She moaned.

With her back turned and the parts of her he wanted to get his hands on out of reach, Draco could do little more than clench his fists in the sheets. Luna maneuvered his leg slightly and shifted her hips to get the perfect angle for her stimulation. She threw her head back and whimpered.

"Yes!" he shouted. "Luna … so good." His hands found her hips again, urging her to speed up her rhythm.

She suddenly cried out, grinding hard against him. Her body shuddered, and her muscles contracted around him, sending him over the edge as well. She crawled up to lay beside him, burying her face in his neck as his arms closed around her.

When their breathing slowed, he pulled his head back trying to see her.

"So, did it work like you thought?" He smirked.

"Better." She grinned. "We'll have to keep that one in mind. It gets around the pregnant belly very well."

"Is the heroine in your book pregnant?" He asked.

"Not yet." She tilted her head. "But she might be after this."

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Don't work late tonight." She sat up and reached for her clothes. "I'll be writing all afternoon."

"When is the deadline for your next Scamander writing assignment?" He leaned up and kissed her belly as she fastened her bra.

"I don't have anything currently pending for them." She shrugged. "Why?"

"Because if you keep writing romance novels I'm going to have to leave the country to get some rest." He joked.

"Don't even pretend you don't love it." She tossed her jeans back onto the floor in favor of leaning over and running her tongue up the underside of his shaft. "You love being the center of attention."

"You have no idea." He smiled, burying his hands in her hair.

* * *

"Draaaaaaaa – co!" came a slightly breathless voice from behind the office door.

"They forgot the silencing charm again." The secretary rolled her eyes.

"No." Theo shook his head, still focused on his potion.

"No?" she asked.

"No." Theo repeated. "He knows we can hear them. He's been doing this since Hogwarts."


End file.
